I Hate Airports
by Raifiel
Summary: As the title suggests, this is why Yugi and Seto hate airports


Okay, for those of you who read my other stories…I might not be writing them anymore for certain reasons. Well yeah, this story has been floating around in my head for a couple days now and I thought it sounded like a cute concept so…here you go!

Seto blew a puff of hair resignedly as yet another airport security guard stopped him on the grounds that he was a "suspicious character". Honestly, he might even consider ditching the trench-coat and halving his stock of seemingly useless buckles after this ordeal was over. Mokuba growled in a slightly threatening manner at the annoying man asking for a full-body search and was instantly surrounded by nearby security. Finally deciding to go with a desperate approach, Seto pulled out a very well crafted passport stating that he and any family members were on official government business and were to be let through with minimal hassling.

"God damnit, I hate airports." Growled the irate CEO, he knew it had been a mistake to bend to one of Mokuba's 'real experience' requests which meant he had to fly on a public plane instead of the relative safety of his own private jet. "Oh come on Big Brother, it's not that bad!" Mokuba pouted childishly as they made it to the final stretch of the journey, finding their terminal.

Seto decided to take a look at a friendly airport map. It looked like a child had been sat down with a monkey, given some crayons, and told to do whatever he so desired with the both of them. "Well this looks like another hopeless mess; Mokuba lets just use the GPS and- Mokuba?" Seto turned around only to find his brother missing. A quick look around, however, alleviated this fear as he spotted his brother next to a familiar star of tri-colored hair.

"Yugi!" Seto called out, he was almost glad to see the little squirt after this tortuous hell hole. As Yugi turned around, however, Seto's smirk turned into a frown, it was the OTHER Yugi, that cocky "King of Games" or whatever he called himself. "Oh. It's you." He stated flatly as he slowed his approach, Yugi wasn't so bad, but that…other guy (Seto was still in denial about the whole magic thing) was just plain annoying!

Yugi blinked at Seto's lukewarm welcome, the two of them had actually started to become friends and while he was still a little cold, Seto didn't….Oh. Yugi smiled a bright smile at Seto, which only served to freak him out even more. "It's just me today Seto! I ran into some…trouble so I thought this would work better!" A woman walked by glancing at Yugi and then kept looking causing her to run right into a cinnamon roll booth. This continued as Yugi chatted with Mokuba about everyday things until there was a rather sizeable pile up.

Seto groaned, this was one of the many, many reasons he hated the other Yugi, girl seemed to find a little too attractive for their own good; Yugi had yet to find this out. "Oh my gosh! Are you alright?" The diminutive duelist squeaked as he finally caught a glance of the destruction behind him and ran up to a random victim. "As long as you'll hold me in your arms…" Swooned random fan girl number one, several weak nods followed from others. By this time Yugi had jumped about two feet in the air, dropped the poor girl, and run behind the protection of Seto Kaiba, master of the death glare.

Five minutes later they were all making a run for terminal EE, which was luckily only a few corridors down. Reaching the haven that is an anonymous crowd, the boys blended in as best a man in a white trench coat and two boys with ridiculous hair can. "And why… pray tell could you…not use your…normal form today Yugi?" Seto nearly screamed before remembering that they were hiding for a reason. "…I got tired of people asking me if I knew where my parents were or wondering if I needed to be taken to child custody…" Yugi mumbled, an embarrassed blush tinting his cheeks.

Seto blinked, "How could they not see that you're the King of Games, I mean you're kind of hard to mistake for someone else…" Mokuba scoffed, "Not everyone is a duel fanatic Big Brother." Meanwhile, one of the girls spotted Yugi's conspicuous hair and called to the others. "I hate airports!" Yugi yelp and Seto growled as they made a run for the plane entrance.

Okay, there it is, I'm well aware that this is pretty stupid but I just had to get it down or it would swirl around in my head for months!

Nonetheless, I would like to ask for your opinion of this fic as I am planning on deleting my ongoing fics and one chaps like this one!

Raifiel


End file.
